


Hiljaa hiipii luihin asti

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Biting, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Painplay, Riitaojan iskutekniikka kaipaa hiomista, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Traagiset pojat, Vaan näkyy tuo Lehtoon tuollaisenaankin tehoavan :'), as foreplay?
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Riitaoja on ihan hiljaa, ja Lehto tuntee sen hengityksen huulillaan. He ovat niin lähekkäin."Tämä on ihan helvetin huono idea", Lehto kuiskaa. Hietanen istuu vartiossa jossain lähistöllä, ja koko muu kookoo nukkuu poteroissaan kivenheiton päässä. Riski jäädä kiinni on valtava, eikä heidän todellakaan pitäisi tehdä mitään. Riitaojan jalat ovat jossain välissä sotkeutuneet Lehdon jalkojen lomaan. Sen nenä hipaisee Lehdon omaa ja sen katseessa on jotakin. Odotusta./Kookoo leiriytyy yöksi ja harmikseen Lehto saa petikaverikseen Riitaojan.





	Hiljaa hiipii luihin asti

Lehdon hampaat kalisevat ja hän kaivautuu syvemmälle makuupussiin, mutta ei siitä ole kummemmin apua. Poterossa on helvetin kylmä ja epämukava nukkua, ja siksi niin ei yleensä tehdäkään. Tänään kuitenkin jouduttiin leiriytymään niin lähelle vihollisten oletettua asemaa, että päätettiin telttojen olevan liian näkyviä ja turvattomia. Poteroissa nukkumisessa on se hyvä puoli, että on jo valmiiksi helposti puolustettavassa piilossa, jos yön aikana tulee yllätyshyökkäys. Siksi Lehto siis nyt makaa kosteassa maakuopassa, ja vaikka hän ymmärtää Koskelan päätöksen taustat, kiroaa hän silti vänrikkiä mielessään. Hiton epämukavaahan tämä on.

Vielä epämukavammaksi Lehdon olon tekee vieressä tuhiseva Riitaoja. On kai jonkinlaista kohtalon ivaa, että Lehdon kerrankin mentyä vähän kauemmas metsään kuselle, ajatuksenaan saada samalla hetken rauha ja vähän hiljaisuutta, olivat kookoon idiootit menneet venkslaamaan nukkumajärjestelyjä ympäri niin, että lopulta ainut vapaa paikka oli Riitaojan poterossa. Ihan samanlainen se on kuin muutkin, mullanhajuinen ja pohjaltaan muhkurainen, mutta seura on poikkeuksellisen huonoa.

Riitaoja makaa liian lähellä ja sen asento on liian kankea mennäkseen Lehtoon täydestä. Se esittää nukkuvaa, luultavasti jottei joutuisi käymään mitään keskustelua Lehdon kanssa. Ihan kuin Lehto sille vapaaehtoisesti muutenkaan sanoisi mitään. Lehto oli ollut raivoissaan heidän asettuessaan makuupusseineen kuoppaansa ja kuunnellessaan puoliääneen käytyjä keskusteluja muissa poteroissa lähistöllä. Riitaoja oli tapansa mukaan ollut säikkynä ja hymyillyt hermostuneesti pahoitellessaan asiaintilaa. Lehto ei ärtymykseltään saanut vastattua muuten kuin murahduksella, ja Riitaojakin hiljentyi pian nukkumaan. Sen hartioiden hienoisesta tärinästä päätellen se on joko peloissaan tai kylmissään, mahdollisesti kumpaakin.

Läheltä kuuluu hiljaisia ääniä. Muutamat idiootit höpisevät vielä jotain tai pelaavat korttia parista viimeisestä tupakasta. Lehto kääntää turhautuneena kylkeä. Eivätkö ne saatanan pellet tajua, miten typerää on mennä taisteluun yhtään väsyneempänä kuin on pakko? Tai jos nyt on välttämättä pakko akkojen tapaan juoruilla yömyöhään, eikö sitä voisi tehdä sen verran pienemmällä volyymilla, että jos lähistöllä joku keskimääräistä fiksumpi yksilö haluaa nukkua, hän saisi siihen mahdollisuuden?

Riitaoja sentään pitää vaihteeksi suunsa kiinni. Häiriöksi se onnistuu kuitenkin olemaan. Tärinänsä lisäksi se hengittää ihan hiukan eri tahdissa kuin Lehto, mihin hänen huomionsa jostain syystä kiinnittyy koko ajan. Makuupussienkin läpi Lehto tuntee Riitaojan olkavarren lämmön omaansa vasten, ja kontrasti saa Lehdon muun kehon tuntumaan entistä kylmemmältä.

Riitaoja lopettaa teeskentelyn ja nyhjäisee olkapäällään Lehtoa kuin tämän ajatusten kutsumana.

"Alikersantti?" se kuiskaa hiljaa.

"Saatana, mitä? Minä yritän nukkua. Ja vieläkö tuota helvetin titteliäkin pitää käyttää?"

"Älä nyt suutu", Riitaoja jatkaa, arvonimestä huolimatta sinutellen. Lehto arvelee suuttuvansa, ja arvaus osoittautuu oikeaksi kun Riitaoja kierähtää ihan hänen kylkeensä kiinni.

Normaalisti hänen polvensa olisi jo päätynyt Riitaojan haaroihin ja nyrkkinsä tämän silmään, mutta juuri nyt silkka hämmennys naulitsee hänet paikalleen.

"Helvetin kuikelo, mitä vittua?" Lehto sihisee. Riitaoja _nojaa poskeaan hänen hartiaansa._ Lehto epäilee nukahtaneensa huomaamattaan.

"Kylmä kun on", Riitaoja mutisee selitykseksi. "Sinäki täriset." Se kiertää kättään Lehdon ympäri. Potero on niin pieni, ettei Lehto pääsisi perääntymään pois vaikka yrittäisi. Hän ravistaa Riitaojan olaltaan ja kääntää tälle selkänsä. Hänen nenänsä painuu nyt multaiseen seinään, mutta parempi sekin on kuin toisen puolen kummallinen lähentelijä.

"Ei nyt niin kylmä ole, että iholle pitää tunkea", hän mutisee. Potkaisisi edelleen munille, ellei Riitaojan lämmin rinta tuntuisi niin taivaalliselta hänen selkäänsä vasten.

"Ei, mut minusta näin on hyvä", Riitaoja kuiskaa. Sen kylmä nenä painuu Lehdon niskahiuksiin, ja sen ääni on pehmeän uninen. Se asettuu ihan lähelle niinkuin kuuluisi siihen, polvet Lehdon polvitaipeita vasten, ja levittää makuupussinsa reunan Lehdon päälle. Onhan tämä nyt helvetin kummallista, mutta menköön. Ainakin nyt on lämmintä. Lehto rentoutuu vähän. Ei hänkään yhden halin takia viitsi ketään alkaa hakkaamaan, näin keskellä yötä.

"Olet niin hyvän kokoinenki tähän, herra alikersantti." Riitaoja tuntuu hymyilevän vasten Lehdon niskaa. Väsymys yhdistettynä mukavaan oloon näköjään saa sen heittäytymään leikkisäksi. Lehto ei tätä faktaa arvosta.

"Jos tuo oli jonkinlainen viittaus pituuteen, et tule pitämään seurauksista", hän kuiskaa ja tökkää Riitaojaa terävästi kyynerpäällään mahaan. Riitaoja sihahtaa kivusta, muttei vetäydy pois. Naurahtaa hölmösti, höpöttelee supattaen vasten Lehdon ihoa.

"En minä sitä, vaan että näin on hyvä. Tuntuu lämpimämmältä ja... turvalliselta. Hyvältä."

Varmaan se on seonnut lopullisesti. Ei Riitaoja järjissään tulisi tällä tavalla lähelle, ei puhuisi noin pehmoisia. Mistä lähtien muka Lehto on turvallinen ollut. Lehto haroo kädellään taakse, tapaa rintamaolosuhteisiin nähden oudon pehmeää ja puhtaantuntuista tukkaa. Kerää sitä nyrkkiinsä hyvään otteeseen ja vetää vähän, aikeenaan kiskoa Riitaojasta vastauksia. Ennen kuin hän ehtii kysyä mitään, Riitaoja päästää pienen äänen, ei kivusta tällä kertaa, ja Lehto jähmettyy. Tiukentaa otettaan puolivanhingossa, ja kuulee sen taas. Terävän henkäisyn ja hiljaisen inahduksen. Tuntee Riitaojan värähtävän takanaan.

Lehto punastuu pimeässä tahtomattaan ja päästää irti. Ei helvetti. Mitä ihmettä tällaisessa tilanteessa tehdään?

Lehto haluaa kuulla sen äänen uudestaan.

Helvetti. Ei sellaisia ajatella.

Mutta Riitaoja pysyy paikoillaan, ihan liian lähellä, ja pakkohan sitä on ajatella. Aikansa pohdittuaan Lehto kääntyy toiselle kyljelleen. Tukea ottava käsi eksyy Riitaojan rinnalle, ja kankaan läpikin hän tuntee sydämen villin sykkeen sormenpäissään. Hämärässä Lehto erottaa juuri sen verran, että Riitaoja on jossain vaiheessa löytänyt aikaa ajaa partansa, ja näyttää huomattavasti siistimmältä kuin Lehto itse.

Katseet kohtaavat ja Riitaoja hymyilee. Ainahan sillä on typerä hymy naamalla, silloin kun se ei tihrusta itkua, mutta nyt se näyttää jotenkin erilaiselta. Ei lapselliselta tai hämilliseltä. Vähän aralta vaan. Sen silmät ovat suuret ja tummat ja se räpyttelee hitaasti kuin auringonvalossa paistetteleva tyytyväinen kissa. Katse vilahtaa nopeasti alemmas, Lehdon huulille, ja takaisin ylös.

Saatana, taitaa se olla tosissaan. Miten ihmeessä se nyt sitä haluaa, Lehdon kaltaiselta mieheltä?

Ehkä se olisi Riitaojasta pitänyt arvata. Kuulemma on neitseellinen kuin paraskin pikkulotta. Koskaan koskenutkaan ketään naista, aina punastelemassa kun niistä tulee puhe.

Vaan näin lähelle se tuli omasta aloitteestaan, häpeämättä, tarttui tilaisuuteen heti kun ollaan edes näennäisesti kaksin. Liekö niin kokematon sittenkään?

Osa Lehdosta haluaa kavahtaa taaksepäin, järjestää äläkän ja vaihtaa poteroa vaikka väkisin. Lottia hänen pitäisi olla kourimassa eikä aseveljiä, varsinkaan niin säälittäviä kuin Riitaoja.

Isompi osa hänestä kuitenkin keskittyy Riitaojan kasvoihin. Se katsoo niin avoimesti, puree huultaan. Käsi liikahtaa Lehdon kyljellä. Riitaoja on ihan hiljaa, ja Lehto tuntee sen hengityksen huulillaan. He ovat niin lähekkäin.

"Tämä on ihan helvetin huono idea", Lehto kuiskaa. Hietanen istuu vartiossa jossain lähistöllä, ja koko muu kookoo nukkuu poteroissaan kivenheiton päässä. Riski jäädä kiinni on valtava, eikä heidän todellakaan pitäisi tehdä mitään. Riitaojan jalat ovat jossain välissä sotkeutuneet Lehdon jalkojen lomaan. Sen nenä hipaisee Lehdon omaa ja sen katseessa on jotakin. Odotusta.

"Lehto", Riitaoja kuiskaa. Sen suusta nimi kuulostaa erilaiselta kuin ennen. Äänensävy on niin pyytävä, niin _anova_ että ällöttää, ja yhtäkkiä Lehto on melkein sekopäinen halusta. Haluaa koskettaa, ottaa ja omistaa. Hän nostaa kätensä Riitaojan niskaan, puristaa kevyesti.

"Meinaatko tosissasi?" Hän ei anna millekään mitään nimiä, mutta kyllä Riitaoja tajuaa. Ei se sentään ihan tyhmä ole. Nyökkää nopeasti. Lehto puristaa taas Riitaojan hiuksia nyrkkiinsä, saa palkakseen suloisen henkäyksen. Riitaojan silmät painuvat kiinni ja se nojaa kohti kosketusta näyttäen naurettavan autuaalta.

"Silmät auki ja nyt kuuntelet", Lehto sähähtää samalla kun työntää Riitaojan makuupussia pois tieltä ja kiskoo omaansa heidän kummankin päälle peitoksi. Onneksi ne on yleensäkin pidettävä auki siltä varalta, että niistä pitää tarpeen tullen päästä ulos nopeasti. Riitaoja avaa silmänsä ja katsoo kysyvästi samalla kun ujuttaa kätensä Lehdon ympäri ja vetää lähemmäs. Lehto menee, mutta säilyttää katsekontaktin ja tiukan äänensävyn. "Osaatko pitää turpasi kiinni?"

Kysymyksellä on kaksoismerkitys; on yhtä tärkeää että Riitaoja pystyy pysymään hiljaa nyt, ihan sama miten hyvältä tuntuu, kuin että hän ei myöhemminkään mene lörpöttelemään tästä kenellekään. Jos Lehto nyt lähtee leikkiin mukaan, hän ei halua kuulla siitä puolta sanaakaan jälkeenpäin.

"Osaan, osaan tietenkin", Riitaoja kuiskaa ja liu'uttaa kätensä Lehdon hiuksiin. Sen suuria silmiä reunustavat hävyttömän nätit ja pitkät ripset, ja sen ahavoituneet huulet näyttävät tässä valossa aivan helvetin suudeltavilta. Lehto ei enää aikaile.

Riitaoja suutelee tavallaan niinkuin häneltä voisi odottaa: pehmeästi, luottavaisesti, hiukan alistuen. Toisaalta ahneesti Lehdon selkää kartoittavat kädet ovat yllätys, samoin kuin kielenpää joka koskettaa Lehdon huulta pehmeästi, kuin kysyen lupaa. Lehto syventää suudelmaa mielellään ja hymähtää hiljaa tuntiessaan reittään vasten kuinka paljon Riitaoja tästä kaikesta pitääkään. Se hengittää nopeasti nenän kautta ja tukahduttaa pieniä ääniä Lehdon huulille. Kääntyy niin, että Lehdon on pakko nojautua ylle, ja Lehto ymmärtää yskän. Hän asettuu Riitaojan jalkojen väliin ja painaa tämän kiinni maahan. Kallistaa päätä parempaan kulmaan toisella kädellä ja suutelee niin perinpohjaisesti ja omistavasti kuin suinkin osaa. Lehdon parta varmaan raapii Riitaojan naamaa, mutta ei se näytä välittävän.

Riitaoja kiemurtelee hänen allaan, puskee lantiollaan ylöspäin. Heidän välissään on vielä monta kerrosta kangasta, mutta Lehto joutuu silti tukahduttamaan voihkaisun Riitaojan iholle kun heidän kalunsa hankautuvat yhteen. Ainahan tällainen tuntuu hyvältä, mutta siitä on lähes vuosi kun Lehto viimeksi sai, ja sen huomaa. Riitaoja ei välttämättä ole koskaan tehnyt mitään. Kokemattomuus, tai ehkä vain kaiken nielevä halu tuntuu sen lantion kiihkeässä liikkeessä, sen suudelman raivoisuudessa. Tuollainen into saa Lehdonkin kiihtymään entisestään, ja hän siirtyy Riitaojan huulilta suutelemaan tämän kaulaa. Tekisi mieli imeskellä vaaleaan ihoon jälkiä, mutta sitä hän ei voi tehdä.

Lehto muistaa Riitaojan reaktion hiuksista vetämiseen ja saa loistavan idean. "Saako sua purra?" hän kehrää Riitaojan korvaan. Riitaoja selvästi pitää ajatuksesta; sen lantio sätkähtää hallitsemattomasti ja huulilta pääsee hiljainen voihkaisu.

"Jos- jos sinä haluut", se inahtaa, ja kyllä, Lehtohan haluaa. Hän näykkää ensin ulottuvilla olevaa korvanlehteä, ja nauttii kuullessaan Riitaojan hengityksen nopeutuvan. Hampaiden painuessa kuumaan ihoon hän availee kömpelösti yhdellä kädellä Riitaojan paitaa. Kaulalle ja rinnalle on noussut vieno puna, ja Lehto tekee suudelmien ja kevyiden puremien polkua sitä pitkin, maistellen. Voimaa ei voi käyttää ettei jää jälkiä, mutta Riitaoja tuntuu tykkäävän tästä juuri näin. Se liikahtelee Lehdon alla ja on nostanut käden suunsa eteen tukahduttamaan ääniä. Puoliavoimet, kuumeiset silmät seuraavat Lehtoa minkä pystyvät, ja lantion liike Lehtoa vasten on muuttunut rytmikkääksi, melkein kauniiksi.

Lehto ei voi olla kuvittelematta millaista tämä voisi olla toisenlaisissa olosuhteissa. Jos he olisivat jossakin kahdestaan, kaukana rintamalta, ehkä jopa oikeassa sängyssä. Jos hän saisi jostakin käsiinsä jonkinlaista öljyä tai käsirasvaa tai jotain. Hän saisi ehkä työntyä Riitaojan sisään, hitaasti ja nautinnollisesti, saisi tuntea tämän kuumana puristuksena ympärillään. Se voittaisi ilman muuta tällaisen epätoivoisen kuivapanon poterossa keskellä rintamalinjaa, mutta pitkän tauon jälkeen tämäkin on aivan helvetin hyvää.

Lehto on saanut Riitaojan paidannappeja auki melkein alas asti, ja nyt hänen kätensä seikkailee paidan sisään. Tapaa kuumaa, sileää ihoa, häivän rintakarvoista ja lopulta nännin. Se on herkkä kuin tytöllä ikään, ja kun Lehto kokeellisesti nipistää sitä samalla kun suutelee toista, Riitaoja naukaisee kuin sitä sattuisi. Suun peittävä käsi hiljentää ääntä hiukan, mutta silti se on helvetisti liian äänekäs. Lehto jähmettyy paikoilleen, panikoi hieman. Painaa Riitaojan maahan ja nostaa omankin kätensä tämän suun peitoksi. Kummankin silmissä on yhteinen pelko paljastumisesta.

He makaavat pitkään liikkumatta ja kuuntelevat. Mitään ei tapahdu. Joko Hietanen ei kuullut mitään, tai sitten hän laskee kaikenmoiset yölliset vinkaisut painajaisten aiheuttamiksi ääniksi eikä piittaa niistä sen enempää. Lehto nojaa helpottuneena otsaansa Riitaojan solisluuhun. "Helvetin idiootti, enkö käskenyt olla hiljaa?"

Riitaoja silittää hänen selkäänsä, kuvittelee varmaan eleen rauhoittavan. "Anteeksi", se kuiskaa takaisin. "En osannu odottaa - kyl minä nyt oon hiljaa, lupaan sen. Oo kiltti, älä lopeta."

Lehto huokaa syvään. Äärimmäisen typeräähän tämä on, mutta ei hänkään halua lopettaa. Ei tosin voi taaskaan olla toivomatta, että he olisivat jossakin muualla. Jospa vain saisi Riitaojan jossakin missä sen ei tarvitsis olla hiljaa. Hän panisi sen itkemään sitä, miten hyvää se olisi. Ehkä läimäyttäisi paljasta ihoa, selvittäisi pitääkö Riitaoja sellaisestakin kivusta. Vittu, punaiset jäljet näyttäisivät niin hyvältä sen kalpealla iholla.

Sellaisesta on turha haaveilla nyt, Lehto toruu itseään. Nyt on pakko olla hiljaa. Hän vetää Riitaojan käden pois tämän kasvoilta ja kumartuu suutelemaan. Äskeisestä säikähdyksestä huolimatta he kummatkin haluavat tätä edelleen ihan yhtä paljon kuin aiemmin. Riitaoja etenkin näyttää olevan aikalailla valmis tulemaan, eikä Lehtokaan arvele kestävänsä enää kauan. Yö on kylmä eikä äänienkään takia voi riisuutua kunnolla, mutta jotakin on sentään tehtävä. Vaatteet ovat tarpeeksi likaiset ja kosteat jo valmiiksi, eikä Lehdolla ole suurta halua enää lisäksi tulla housuihinsa.

Aiemmin illalla Lehto tuhahti kun näki Riitaojan ottavan vyönsä pois ennen nukkumaanmenoa, ärsyyntyi toisen mukavuudenhalusta, mutta nyt hän on kiitollinen. Soljet kilisisivät liikaa, mutta ilman vyötä Riitaojan housut on helppo avata äänettömästi. Lehto on juuri työntämässä kättään niiden sisään, kun Riitaojan sormet kiertyvät hänen ranteensa ympärille ja pysäyttävät hänet.

"Mikäs nyt?"

"Sinäkin", Riitaoja kuiskaa noloissaan. Ei kai halua ainoana olla paljaana ja haavoittuvana. Se on punastunut taas, vaikka ihan normaalilta se housujensa läpi tuntuu. Tässä mitään hävettävää enää ole.

"No tietenkin", Lehto kuiskaa takaisin ja antaa Riitaojan räpeltää sepaluksen auki. Sekin tajuaa, ettei vyötä uskalla avata, mutta saa onneksi vedettyä Lehdon ulos napeilla suljettavasta kohdasta. Riitaojan sormet ovat pitkät ja kauniit ja tuntuvat hävyttömän hyviltä, vaikka niiden ote ensin onkin haparoiva. Yllättävän nopeasti Riitaoja löytää hyvän otteen ja sopivan vahvan puristuksen. Lehto puree huultaan ettei tekisi mitään ääniä, ja saa viimein ujutettua Riitaojankin kalun ulos tämän housuista. Sen kuuma paino tuntuu hyvältä kädessä, iho on samettisen pehmeää. Lehto arvioi heidän olevan suunnilleen saman kokoisia, mitä nyt hänellä itsellään on ehkä hiukan paksumpi. Hän kaipaa taas mitä tahansa rasvaa tai öljyä, mutta kun sellaisia ei ole saatavilla, tyytyy hän sylkäisemään kämmeneensä ja ottamaan heistä kummastakin kiinni. Riitaoja nojaa ylös, tukahduttaa vaikerruksen Lehdon huulille.

He menettävät ajantajunsa, eivätkä tiedosta enää mitään muuta kuin toisensa. Lehto työntyy nyrkkiinsä ja Riitaojaa vasten uudestaan ja uudestaan, suutelee huulia ja poskea ja kaulaa. Riitaoja puristaa rystyset valkeina Lehdon olkavartta, toinen käsi löytää taas tiensä suun eteen hiljentämään epätoivoisia ääniä. Lehto tavoittaa Riitaojan katseen ja melkein tulee siihen paikkaan. Riitaoja on upea näin, kasvot punaisena ja kyyneliä silmissä. He liikkuvat täydellisessä yhteisymmärryksessä, samaan tahtiin ja toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Riitaojan silmät menevät kiinni ja otsaan ilmestyy keskittynyt ryppy, ja Lehto tietää sen olevan lähellä. Se ottaa käden suultaan ja tarttuu Lehdon käteen, puristaa heitä vielä tiukemmin yhteen.

Lehto kurottautuu taas suutelemaan Riitaojaa, näykkää pehmeän alahuulen hampaidensa väliin. Riitaojan peukalo painaa terskan herkkää päätä ja se on viimeinen niitti. Lehto tulee yllättäen ja pelottavalla voimalla. Silmissä hämärtyy, korvissa kohisee ja hän puree vahingossa Riitaojan huulta niin kovaa, että suuhun tulvahtaa veren metallinen maku. Kipu on Riitaojalle viimeinen sysäys rajan yli, ja hänkin tulee, huohottaen Lehdon huulia vasten ja puristaen olkapäätä niin kovaa, että jättää mustelmia.

 

He makaavat hetken sylikkäin paikallaan, yrittäen tasata hengitystään ja palata maan pinnalle. Riitaojan käsi hiipii Lehdon niskaan ja kallistaa tämän päätä suudeltavaksi. Kiire on nyt poissa ja suudelma on laiskan hidas, helläkin. Riitaoja maistuu edelleen vereltä ja värähtää, kun Lehto koskettaa kielellään kipeää kohtaa. Hän vetäytyy taaksepäin katsastamaan vahinkoja. Riitaoja hymyilee raukeana, näyttää tapansa mukaan typerältä. Hiukset ovat sekaisin ja haljenneesta huulesta valuu ohut verivana leualle. Lehto ei myöntäisi sitä kuolemankaan uhalla, mutta hän ei ole eläessään nähnyt montakaan niin kaunista asiaa kuin Riitaoja juuri nyt.

Lehto kaivaa taskustaan parempia päiviä nähneen repaleisen nenäliinan ja pyyhkii sillä Riitaojan leukaa. "Ei ollut tarkoitus noin pahoin", hän mutisee jurona, katse tiukasti Riitaojan leuassa.

"Ei haittaa", Riitaoja kuiskaa ja varastaa vielä suukon. "Varmaan huomasit, että tykkäsinhän minä siit. Annoin luvanki."

Lehto tuhahtaa ja siirtyy pyyhkimään heitä nenäliinallaan suunnilleen puhtaaksi. Mistähän helvetistä Riitaoja on tuollaisenkin puolen vetänyt? Pelkää kamalasti kipua ja kuolemaa, mutta nyt sitten kuitenkin tuntui tykkäävän kaikesta mitä Lehto vain keksi sille tehdä.

Virheenähän tätä pitäisi pitää, mutta jotenkin Lehto ei vain pysty siihen. Katumuksen sijaan päässä pyörii epämääräisiä suunnitelmia verukkeista, joilla hän saattaa myöhemmin päästä Riitaojan kanssa kaksin jonnekin syrjemmälle. Ihan hetkeksi vain, niin ettei kukaan ehdi epäillä mitään.

He siistiytyvät mitenkuten ja kaivautuvat takaisin makuupusseihinsa. Lähistöltä kuuluu kahinaa ja muutama puoliääneen sanottu sana, kun Hietanen herättää jonkun, ehkä Rahikaisen, seuraavaan vahtivuoroon. Lehdolla on vielä lämmin, mutta hän arvelee kylmän yön vievän mukavan tunteen pian. Olisi hyvä nukahtaa sitä ennen.

Riitaoja kierähtää hiukan lähemmäs kuin on järkevää, mutta ymmärtää kuitenkin olla tulematta enää ihan kiinni. Jos sen sormet sattumalta seikkailevat sisään makuupussien välistä ja kietoutuvat Lehdon omiin, ei sitä pimeässä kukaan nää, eikä Lehto nyt niin pienestä ala enää valittaa. Antaa vain niiden lämmön hiipiä hiljaa luihin ja ytimiin asti.

**Author's Note:**

> (Aamulla joku Rahikainen kysyy mitä Riitaojan huulelle on käynyt, ja Riitis ihan pokkana valehtelee Lehdon lyöneen sitä unissaan. Lehto ei saa ilmettään peruslukemille ajoissa ja Rahikainen nauraa että ei taida Lehdon poikaa kamalasti kaduttaa. Lehto mörisee jotain, mutta salaa hymyilee koska ei, ei sitä kaduta.)
> 
>  
> 
> Ihan näin pornoa tästä ei ollu tarkotus tulla, mut nyt kävi näin. Toivottavasti joku tykkää :')
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352459 < tosta löytyy toinen ficcini näistä, Onhan meillä aikaa, ja tumpun puolella oon @trevardes
> 
> Tuli myös kirjoitettua tälle ficille jatko-osa Aikaa mihin tahansa: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888985

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aikaa mihin tahansa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888985) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry)




End file.
